We're In This Together
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: After Optimus leaves Earth, Hound and his charge go into the desert for a drive to clear their heads. What could possibly go wrong?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or its canon characters. I do however own my OCs: Louise Rose Anderson and Sheyra Matthews. **

**Theme Song: You're My Best Friend by Queen **

Louise Rose Anderson sat there in the large dark green vehicle, pensively staring out the dust covered window while twirling a strand of her light brown hair between her fingers. It had been several weeks since the battle in Hong Kong and yet she still haven't recovered.

Would you if you were saved by a ten-ton giant alien robot?

She only wanted to spend the summer with some friends, Tessa included, and not have to get dragged into some grudge match. But, at least it made her summer interesting, she thought with a wry smile.

She went along for the ride after Tessa's father discovered Optimus Prime. And, surprisingly, she hadn't felt afraid when she first saw him. Rather… excited. Call her a geek but she was always fascinated with the idea of aliens and now that she finally got to see one face to face… It was incredible. And to think that her own government had turned against him, he who led the charge to protect her own race.

It made her sick.

But, she shouldn't think about that now. There were some positives to the whole conflict. She was able to have a super cool and understanding Autobot guardian.

_Crosshairs glanced at Optimus once he was finished speaking. "But, Optimus-" he attempted to argue. Him? Take care of that annoying fleshie? Prime must be out of his mind, he thought. Not that he was ever in his right mind, obviously. But her? Of all humans?_

_He was silenced when the Prime placed a gentle servo on his shoulder plating. "She needs you, Crosshairs. They all do. Do not worry. I shall return." _

_Crosshairs made another move to argue before he vented and thought better of it. Might as well make the big rig happy before he leaves. I can always dump the fleshie later. He turned to meet the fiery gaze of the dark-skinned femme. _

"_I guess you're rolling with me now?" _

"_Yeah," Sheyra's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she surveyed the paratrooper. "You touch me and I'll shank you, ya dig?" _

_Crosshairs too glared as he leaned down to get closer to the femme. "Just try it, fleshie." _

"_Don't tempt me. Ya don't want none of this." She placed her hands on her hips. "Go on. Come at me. Make my day." _

_Crosshairs' glare deepened before he smirked. This femme had bearings. "Behave and I think we'll get along just fine." _

"_Ya tell me to behave one more time and I'll rip your metal lips off your face," Sheyra muttered as she hopped into the car. _

_Optimus shot both of them a warning look before turning to Hound. "As for you, I believe it would be best if you watched over Louise." _

_Hound vented but nodded in compliance. "I don't like it but… Orders are orders." He vented once more, though it sounded more like a grumbled curse, before he glanced downwards at the femme at his peddes. "Looks like I'm stuck with you, kid." _

"_Looks like it," she half smiled. "I… promise I won't be too much trouble." _

_Hound grunted before transforming and opening his door. Lou reluctantly got in. _

Sure, Hound was a bit rough around the edges but, as time went on, she found that she could trust him. He was a lot of things but a backstabbing liar was never one of them. He was loyal and honest and always willing to protect his loved ones. Those reasons were partially why she stuck to his side like glue whereas she was still wary of the others. She wasn't able to do that with a lot of people after her father left. Though she wouldn't say it aloud, she envied Tessa because she had a father that…. well, cared.

"You alright back there, kid?" a familiar gruff voice spoke up.

Lou was snapped out of her thoughts. "Y-Yeah. Just fine, Hound."

"And I'm a member of the Elite Guard." He didn't sound convinced, but he knew better than to push his charge. Besides, he wasn't too good at "touchy-feely" talk anyway. "But… whatever you say."

A companionable silence passed between them before Lou spoke up. "You remember when we first met?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Ya wouldn't shut up ever since then."

The young woman smiled slightly. "Well, it's not every day a girl meets an amazing alien robot like you."

"Aw, shucks." She could all but see his grin. "Yer makin' me blush."

Lou giggled slightly and rolled her eyes. "Just tellin' the truth here," she replied in her native Texan accent. Another pause came before she found the courage to ask, "You think Optimus'll come back?"

"Prime? Sure. He'll come back and soon," Hound encouraged before he muttered, "And soon ain't soon enough. Jackie Chan, Rambo Flier, and Bumbling Ass are getting on my last nerve."

Lou smiled softly as she patted his large dash. "They're just nervous, that's all. These past events haven't been helping what with the US still huntin' you down. And the loss of your leader… Well, I'd be making a ruckus, too."

"Yeah, but you I could handle."

Lou smile brightened before she sighed and leaned back into the worn leather seating. Hound paused before asking, "Something else botherin' ya?"

Dull green eyes met the steering wheel's gaze before Lou sighed once more. "I don't know, maybe. It's just… a big change, you know? Ever since my dad left, my mom's been distant… And while Tessa is a good friend and all, I still felt… abandoned. I never thought I could have a family like she did."

Hound fell silent. No wonder the kid lit up when I said she could stay with me, he thought. He cleared his throat cables. "Well… I may not be human but ya know you can count on me, Lou… Don't ya?"

Lou's expression softened. Sure, Tessa and she were close but… she'd never had someone care for her like Hound. He was… dare she think it? Like the father she never had. He saw past her big mouth, insecurities, and less than presentable nature.

With her large figure, plain features, and pesky breakouts, no one really paid her any heed in school. She was used to blending into the background. Until, her guardian that is.

"Yeah, big guy. And ya know, I ain't goin' nowhere." She playfully punched the steering wheel. "Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

"And like hell am I leaving ya now," Hound replied.

Lou brightened. "Now, we're in the desert, all alone. How about we have some-?" The pair were interrupted as a familiar green and black Corvette Stingray rushed past them.

"Let's rock, girlie!" Crosshairs yelled.

"Fun," Hound and Lou both finished the latter's question in a deadpan, almost exasperated tone.

"How'd he find us out here?" Hound grumbled.

"Don't look at me," Lou replied. "I didn't tell anyone except-" She stopped short.

"Bumblebee? The mech who can't keep a secret worth a slag?"

Lou bit her bottom lip as she attempted to explain. "Hound, he was only curious."

When the sports car pulled up to them, Lou rolled her eyes when she saw Sheyra emerge. Lou wasn't Tessa's only friend that got caught up in the alien robot excitement. Sheyra was the niece of the Yeagers' landlady and had just as big of an attitude. Needless to say, Lou and she didn't get along well.

The African American woman leaned out the window with a wide grin. "Ey, girl! Whatchu doin' out here all alone with Fluffy?"

Did she just-? Lou's eyes narrowed. "He has a name, you know. Hound. Now, what do you want?"

Crosshairs seemed to be chortling back laughter as he opened the door for his charge before transforming. "Just having a little fun," he smirked. "Now you done playing in the dirt or are ya gonna head back to base already…." The mech paused before adding with a slag-eating grin. "Fluffy?"

Hound growled as he stepped forward. "Fluffy? Fluffy?! I'll show you fluffy, ya good for nothing bag of bolts!"

"Catch me if ya can, mate!" Crosshairs transformed and swerved out of the way. Hound stumbled while he raced to the left. Sheyra had just enough to time to get in before Hound regained his balance and drew his gun.

Crosshairs swerved away and raced forward as bullets peppered the sand to his left. "Come back here, ya coward!" Hound yelled.

Lou watched them drive off in the distance before turning to her guardian, slowly smirking. "You ready to 'rock', Hound?"

He matched her expression perfectly. "Don't you know it." He transformed and opened his driver's side door. Lou grinned and hopped in before they zoomed forward and raced after their enemies.

"Prepare to lose your afro to a white girl, Shey!"

"Ya want some of this? Come and get it!" Sheyra jeered back.

Hound put everything he had into his engine. He would have almost reached the Stingray if it weren't for a certain camaro separating the two.

"Bee!" the two other Autobots simultaneously yelled.

"_Don't stop me now! I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball!" _Bumblebee teased through his radio before zooming ahead of them both.

"Hang tight, Lou, we're winning this!" Hound told his charge.

Lou laughed and proceeded to hang on tight to the seat. Life with the Autobots sure was an adventure, but it was one that she loved.

**D/N: Well, I just saw Transformers: Age of Extinction today and it totally inspired me with new ideas for one-shots so here you are :33 I actually had Louise's character in mind before I even saw the movie. I took one look at Hound and I was like, Oh yes. I am gonna do it. Sheyra took some time to think of though but I do hope you like her. **

**Any thoughts on my portrayal of the characters? Please review and let me know how I did. **

**Forgive Past Hurts by Joel Osteen **

"**Let all bitterness, indignation, wrath, resentment, quarreling and slander (evil-speaking, abusive or blasphemous language) be banished from you" Ephesians 4:31**

**Did you know that unforgiveness, bitterness and resentment block the flow of God's blessing in your life? Holding on to the hurts of your past can poison your present and limit your future. But when you let go of these emotional wounds, you open the door to the life of victory that God has planned. **

**The enemy will try to use your past to influence your actions and responses. He will try to paralyze you with fear and shame. But when you choose to forgive those who have wronged you and release your past to your Heavenly Father's loving care, you can walk in freedom. You can trade your sorrow for His joy. You can trade your shame for His peace. You can trade your insecurities for His love and victory! **

**You are not defined by your past. You are defined by God's Word and His plan for your life. And God sees you as an overcomer! God sees you as a champion in life. **

**Prayer for Today: Dear Heavenly Father, thank You for the gift of forgiveness. Thank You for loving me enough to set me free. I ask You now to search my heart and show me any hurt or bitterness I need to release so I can walk in forgiveness and freedom today. **

**I usually post Bible verses or small devotionals on here since I'm a strong Christian. My only wish is to spread the love of God. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it. It's your choice. Also, if you liked this, please check out my other works. I deal mainly in Transformers and who knows? You might like what you read. **

**May God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **


End file.
